


Amertume

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Sebastian, Bar, Character Death, Dammit Jim, Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Grieving John, Grieving Sebastian, Hurt John Watson, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, Jealous Sebastian, M/M, Mentioned Mary Morstan, Moriarty was REAL, Poor John, Sebastian Angst, Sebastian Being An Asshole, Sebastian Moran Being an Asshole, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian discute avec John de leur perte commune, sans que celui-ci ne sache que Moran parle de Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amertume

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Gorycz (Amertume)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980546) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Sebastian croisa John par pur hasard dans un bar. L'alcool noyant leur chagrin, Moran ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait de cette conversation, mais depuis, ils se parlaient une fois par semaine.  
  
« Il était comment, ton ami ? » Demanda John.  
« Salopard... Fabuleux... Génie... Surtout **connard** !... _Humain_...  
\- On dirait Sherlock. » Ria-t-il  
« Je l'aimais éperdument. Comme toi avec Holmes.  
\- Quoi ?! On était... Non ! Et puis désormais, avec Mary, je rattrape le temps perdu.  
\- ...Comme tu as réussi à rattraper Holmes ? »  
  
En colère, Sebastian laissa un John brisé. Son monde ne pouvait pas reprendre sans Jim. Watson était stupide !


End file.
